


slowly learning that life is okay

by calrissianns



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Infinity War spoilers, Starmora, another one shot, based on that scene from deadpool 2, endgame spoilers, i made myself cry writing this, the take on me scene, throwback to the first guardians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 06:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calrissianns/pseuds/calrissianns
Summary: "you're all the thingsi've got to remember"Peter knows death isn't so bad when he sees her face again.





	slowly learning that life is okay

**Author's Note:**

> I've been planning on writing this for a LONG time but I just did it tonight. Deadpool 2 was an amazing movie, and that one scene is what this entire fic is shaped around. This fic is meant to be read while listening to Take On Me-MTV Unplugged (it's the slow version). Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Thank you to my dear friend @thejollymilano for being encouraging, kind, and amazing in general. Love you 3000.

Peter Quill is falling.

You’d think he would just cease to exist after becoming dust. Peter’s mom always believed in heaven, and while he used to, over the years he had given up hope of any happy ending for him.

But no, at the moment, he still feels very much alive. And fast. It’s an abyss he’s in, blue and grey, rippling in front of him. This is new. He doesn’t yell, he doesn’t scream. He can’t find the strength to. 

The vortex ripples again, and his body slips through a hole as everything turns to jelly around him.

When he opens his eyes, there’s music playing from all over. He looks around for the source but cannot find it. This place is familiar but still distant. He continues to walk through it. It’s a casino, but no one is there.

It’s Knowhere. Knowhere from years and years ago, where he first went with his future family.

He continues to walk. Dust spills from him as he takes steps. He can still walk, can still feel, but he still feels as if he’s losing himself in every step.

He reaches the balcony. 

And she’s there.

She stands there, bathed and surrounded in the light of the stars, shining even brighter now. Her hair flows behind her, her stance placid. At peace. 

Peter gasps. His steps feel too slow, too slow. He just wants to run. Run towards her, kiss her with everything he has. 

She turns around and smiles at him. It’s a smile that’s not too wide, too fake. One that’s content, one that feels like home. The stars behind her grow brighter, and her eyes shine. She holds out her hand.

He reaches like it’s a reflex, one he’s had all along. Because he’s seen the universe, he’s saved galaxies, he’s just fought Thanos and died, but all of it just feels like nothing compared to the touch of her hand. When he takes it, he’s pulled through another ripple and is soon next to her on the balcony. There’s no longer dust spilling, he feels renewed again, whole.

“Gamora...” he says breathlessly. “I-”

“Finally you’re here,” she says with a grin. “But why should I expect Peter Quill to be early?”

“Gamora..” He looks around. “The music…”

She holds up his Walkman with a smirk. He opens it and sees the tape in it. Gamora’s Mix. He’s never seen it before, but he loves it. 

He hugs her again. “I..I’m sorry. I failed you. I didn’t do what you said and it cost everyone...I lost my cool and ruined the plan…”

“That plan was not meant to be…” She whispers. She takes his hand, and he puts his hand around her waist, as they begin to dance. 

“I thought about what you said. On Knowhere…” she smiles. “You’re right. Thanos does have a rather testicular chin.” 

He laughs, tears in his eyes. “I’ve missed you so much.” 

“I missed you..” She spins around, into his arms. “But…”

“But what?” Peter is concerned now. 

“It’s not our time.” She squeezes his hand. 

“What do you mean? I’m dead..I’m gone.”

“They need you in the final fight, Peter.” 

“What? I-If that was even possible, they still wouldn’t want me-” His heart is racing. “I...I can’t lose you again.” 

“You won’t. You’ll see me again, I promise.” She puts the tape into his hands. “Listen to this. Anytime you miss me. And I promise I’m not gone. The people you love never fully disappear.” 

He kisses her, and it’s the best one he’s had. In this beautiful place, slow and shining, the music in the background.

As he walks away, her touch lingering, he takes her in. She’s standing there, different than he’s seen her. She’s at peace, there’s no fear, no shame, no anger in her. She’s happy. And if he has to go and make her proud, he will. 

And he has to make peace with himself. And help the Avengers. He has to be a Guardian of the Galaxy, because dammit, Gamora is the soul of the Guardians. And he has to carry it on somehow. 

“See you later, Peter…” She whispers. 

“I love you. More than anything.”

And he zooms up, away, through a portal, where Strange and Drax and Mantis are next to him.

He’s ready.

**Author's Note:**

> that shid hurted


End file.
